


Wrath Crimes

by Codename_Rinwaz



Series: The Curse of The Darkcode (The Darkcode Legacy) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Star Wars The Old Republic Alternate Universe, more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codename_Rinwaz/pseuds/Codename_Rinwaz
Summary: The gears of war started to shift between the Republic and the Empire. The Jedi found a powerful injured sith who has no recollection of his past. When Jedi decided to redeem the sith to the light side of the Force, it throw the rest of Republic into the realm of turmoil. As time passes the sith realise who really he is…The Emperor’s Wrath.ON HIATUS( SWTOR AU, Curse of the Darkcode timeline, Takes place after all main 8 class story are done)





	1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER  
Before this train take off this station, I need to say something first: I don't own Star Wars The Old Republic, it owned by Bioware, EA and LucasArts. I'm just here to writing AU of Bioware story. There will be spoilers for SWTOR, fair warning. Also certain chapters rating can change from T (Teen) to M (Mature) This also on Wattpad under same title and author 


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED ON: 7/12/17

**Notes: {...}= find/fix name**

_ Somewhere in space near the edge of Republic Space... _

“ _ Alert, Alert, fire detected in the engine ro--ssshk!”  _

The speaker that was speaking was suddenly destroyed by a vibrosword. The one holding the vibrosword was a man. This man was a Sith, heavily injured and on the verge of collapse. The ship around him was destroyed: fires, sparks, pieces of the wall and unidentified bodies laid around. It seems that the Sith just barely survived some sort of attack. The Sith tried to pull his vibroblade out the wall but the ship groaned, and tilt to the side causing the Sith fall to another side of the room. 

“Damn it--,” the Sith tried to stand but started coughing violent causing him to fall once again. He tasted copper in his mouth.

The ship once again groaned and tilted back. The Sith once again tried to get up but started to cough up copper tasting substance once again.

Once the coughing stop, he started to drag himself.  _ I must get to...the bridge…  _ he thought as he winced in pain.

The ship groaned but this time pitching forward. The Sith fell onto his stomach and slide forward before he caught himself from hitting the wall that was in front of him.

After some time he finally made it to the bridge. Compare to the rest of the ship the controls were still intact. The Sith grab on to the captain's chair and pulled himself. As he stood he felt lightheaded. He sat on the chair and hurled onto the controls. The control was now covered in stomach acid and a dark covered substance. He leaned back in the chair and sighed, he was no medic but he knew the dark substance meant he had some kind of internal bleeding. 

He felt tired, so tired. He started close his eyes when the blue color of the galaxy map appeared. 

The galaxy map spun slowly as usual. The Sith always thought it was beautiful to look at.

_ At least this is the last thing I see before I died… _

Just as he finished his thought the map started to move on its own. The Sith frown unknown what was controlling his map. He tried to move but he had no energy left. 

The galaxy map seem to try to put in a destination. None of the destination it wanted was close enough for damage ship. 

“Dan..”

A voice suddenly speaks.

“Dan...Dan…”

_ Who in the hell is Dan? _

“I don’t know if you can still hear me, Dan, but there no way I can get you to a safer area since most the ship's engines are crippled.”

If on clue the Sith heard small explosion coming from the back of the ship. 

“Well actually now we only have one…”

The galaxy map finally moves and chooses a destination in Deep Core system.

“ _ WARNING: Input location is enemy territory; location can't be--- OVERRIDE CODE ACCEPTED--now traveling to input location” _

What left of the ship's engines turned on and the ship starts to move. Soon blue lights can be seen out the window. 

“I’m sorry Dan--”

“ _ Arriving at input location--” _

“--really sorry--”

_ “--in 10--” _

“--I will try to find--”

_ “ 9--” _

“--find help--”

_ “ 8--” _

“ I have--”

_ “ 7--”  _

“wipe system--”

_ “ 6--”  _

“Security issues--”

_ “5--” _

“--sorry Dan, I’m--”

_ “4--” _

_ “ _ **_Starting erasing--”_ **

_ “3--” _

“hold Dan just--”

_ “2--” _

**_“50% completed--”_ **

_ “ 1--” _

_ “Now arriving at--” _

**_“ 75% completed--”_ **

The ship came to a sudden and violent stop. The Sith flew forward, banged his head against the control panel. Sharp pain starts to spread into his already pounding head. 

**_“98% completed--_ **

_ “--Tython, the--” _

The Sith, who had no energy to move to lift himself off the controls, let out a shaky breath. The last he heard was the loud voice that was shouting in his ear said something about coming recuse someone named Dan. 

**_“ Whole wide system has been completed wiped”_ **

Also that Tython belong to some people called the Jedi or something?

**_“Shutting down systems--”_ **

A final explosion signal the end of the ship’s final engine. The light flickers off, plunging the ship into darkness. The ship starts to drift towards the planet.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This a short story I'm have been wanting to write for awhile.
> 
> -CRz


End file.
